The Bedroom Explosion
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: After an intruder is found on Mordhaus grounds, Offdensen sends Dethklok to find a safe room. Crowding into Nathan's room; drunken slash occurs. M for a detailed lemon and brutal language.


It was a late evening and the entire band had just finished a rigorous practice session that lasted for the greater part of the day. Dinner had been eaten and the members of Dethklok and their agent, Offdensen lounged about in the living room.  
"Pretty brutal session today," Nathan said as he lay back on the sofa.  
"Yea I tell ya, man, it was pretty intense," Pickles said.

"I am going to schleep like a rock tonight," Murderface proclaimed as he closed his eyes.

It looked almost as if Toki was about to say something when two Klokateers rushed into the room.  
"My Lords, there is a problem. We have an intruder…!" the one said.  
"Intruder!" Offdensen exclaimed in amazement, "Lock the place down!"  
The Klokateers nodded and once more ran out of the room.  
"Well what's the fuck do we's be doings now?" Skwisgaar asked in a mild panic.

"Go to a safe room!" Offdensen demanded as he ran toward the corridor.  
"We have a safe room?" Murderface asked as he opened his eyes in alarm.  
"Find a room and stay there!"  
Offdensen's voice was heard after he was running down the corridor.  
"Whose room is closest?" Pickles asked.

"Hmph mine. Let's go," Nathan said.  
Even while passing Klokateers running in various directions, the band walked casually to the front mans room.  
"No ones ever intruded Mordhaus before," Nathan said as they came to his bedroom door.  
"Don'ts the armed Klokateers usually be taking care of intruders?" Skwisgaar asked.  
"Yea, but I guess one got past 'em," Pickles said as Nathan opened the door and everyone went inside.  
Nathan's room was large and dark with an unmistakable Gothic appeal. The room was fairly bare with the exception of a very large bed, two end tables with lights, a sound system and a dresser.

"Umm… hm…. Maybe we should barricade the door?" Nathan proposed.  
It must have been a good idea since Murderface and Skwisgaar helped moved the dresser and end tables in front of the door.

"We should be safe now," Pickles said.

The band sat on Nathan's bed in the room with only two small lamps for light.  
"I wonder how long we'll be here," Murderface asked.

"Coulds be all night," Toki said, a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"Is there any beer?" Pickles asked.  
"I think in the dresser," Nathan said.  
The band went over and found the entire bottom drawer filled with beer bottles, just as Nathan said, and cracked open the bottles and began to drink.

"Hey, Nathan," Pickles said as he took a gulp.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you have an entire drawer of beer?"

"Hm. Well… I don't know. Maybe, hmm, for a time like this."  
Everyone took a few more drinks from their bottles.  
There was a long pause before it was Toki who eagerly said, "I gots an idea! This can be like sleepover!"  
The band looked at each other.  
Before long, partially due to boredom and lack of options, the band sprawled out on Nathan's bed and took turns asking each other questions.  
"Alright, I got one," Nathan said, "Would you rather go without beer for the rest of your life… or slit your own throat?"  
"I'd cut my throat _twice_," Murderface said flatly.

"Jah, same," Skwisgaar said in agreement.  
Pickles and Toki nodded.  
"I has goods one," Skwisgaar said.  
By this time everyone had had their second or third beer and he seemed to have a devilish glint in his eye when he casually asked, "What's was your first times like?"  
"Like sex?" Pickles asked.  
He blonde Swede nodded. The men contemplated for a moment.

"Hm that takes me back," Nathan said, "Well she was hot as fuck."  
"I remember that I satishfied that lucky woman and pleasured her for hours. One could say I was the best she'd ever have," Murderface said lazily.

"I was drunk off my ass," Pickles said simply.  
"What abouts yous, Toki?" Skwisgaar asked.  
Toki blushed a bit. He didn't say anything.  
"You don't have to be silent, dood. Couldn't have been that Gad-awful," Pickles said with reassurance.

"It is nots that its was bad," Toki said in a small voice.  
It was Skwisgaar who first really thought about what Toki said and a wide grin came across his lips.  
"Yous is still a virgin!"  
"Nos!" Toki exclaimed, his face getting slightly red.

"Aw man. Are you really?" Nathan asked.  
Toki got redder.  
"Toki, it's not that bad," Murderface said, "Shometimes a man has to wait for the one. The one that doesn't care how bad you suck and how unshatisfied you leave her… not that I would have that problem."

"Okays… okays!" Toki exclaimed in embarrassment, "I haves never hads sexual intercourses with a lady."  
The room fell silent.  
The guys knew they weren't really supposed to care about each other… but the others couldn't really help feeling a slightly bit sad for their rhythm guitarist.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Toki," Nathan said lowly.

"Really?" Toki perked up for a moment, "You mean yous has never really hads a lady?"  
"Oh fuck no. I've pounded hundreds of girls," Nathan said defensively.

"Ohs…"  
"I do nots be understanding," Skwigaar asked, "Plenty of girls has been sents to yourses room."  
Toki was laying on his stomach but he made a shrugging motion with his shoulders.  
"I just be hugging and kissing the ladies. I didn'ts knows they wanted sex."  
"But they were naked! And grabbing your junk and rubbing their tits and shtuff," Murderface said.  
"Comes to thinks of it…" Toki seemed to be thinking back.  
"Oh don't worry, Toki. I'm sure something good with come yer way," Pickles said.  
"I hopes so, Pickle," Toki said.  
In the very fashion that could only be described as a little brother, Toki, with wide eyes asked simply, "What is its like?"  
"It feels great. Like… unless you get a shank, tight and wet and stuff," Nathan said.  
"Jah, and when the girl jacks yous off," Skwisgaar smiled and closed his eyes as he explained.

"Why can'ts I of dones this?" Toki asked regretfully.

"Maybe yous can…" Skwisgaar said rather seriously.  
"Jah, when wes are not intrudeds anymore and we has the groupies."  
"Maybes not…" Skwisgaar said and inched closer to Toki.  
The others looked at their blonde guitarist with cocked eyebrows. Everyone, including Toki, sat up right and were mildly dumbfounded.  
"I can maybes teach yous a thing or two," Skwisgaar said lustily and with a mocking smile.  
Before the young Norweigan could say yay or nay the blonde kisses him deeply and held him close.  
"What the feck man!" exclaimed Pickles.  
Skwigaar broke the kiss and said in an annoyed tone, "Dah! I am gettings tipsy. And whens I gets tipsy I get arouseded."  
"Hm. I think we're all getting a little wasted," Nathan said.  
"Skwigaar," came Toki's small voice, "We'res you really goings to be kissing me?"  
Without a word Skwisgaar came back over and planted his lips on Toki's but with more force than before. He slipped his tongue on the younger mans mouth and placed his hand on Toki's crotch.  
Nathan was rather speechless, but didn't look away. Maybe it was the booze, but something about this was pretty hot.

Even if it was only Skwisgaar on Toki, Pickles was the first to undo his pants and slip his hands inside.

Skwisgaar heard the drummers fly go down and broke his kiss to look at the Irish redhead.  
"Yous be expectings a show?" Skwisgaar chuckled.  
"Well feck if it's happening I might as well do something. Plus I got the beer here to make it a blur tomorrow."  
Nathan chuckled darkly chuckled as soft as he could.

Murderface was in amazement.  
"I cannot believe you guys! I am not gay!"  
"Psst. Relax, Murderface," Skwisgaar said as he sat next to Toki against the beds backboard, "The homo erotics ares just betweens us."

"Yes but its _gay_!"  
"No ones is accusings yous of being gay," Skwisgaar explained with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice, "This is just sex."  
"I refushe to partake," Murderface said and crossed his arms and turned himself so he sat on the edge of the bed with his back toward his band mates.

Skwisgaar, having tiring of the distractions, rubbed his hand over Toki's clothed crotch. The blonde removed his own shirt and belt buckle leaving his pants loose. Toki eagerly ripped his own shirt off and looked at the other guitarist.  
Skwisgaar chuckled and put his hand inside Toki's pants and pulled the younger mans erection from his pants. Toki slid his pants downward so Skwisgaar could see his entire length. Slowly, Toki felt the hand of his fellow band mate go up and down his shaft.

Nathan and Pickles watched with perked ears and focused eyes feeling their own erections grow. Murderface, on the other hand, was mumbling and not even looking at the others.

Skwisgaar continued to play with Toki's cock as the vocalist and drummer watched intently, poorly resisting the urge to play with themselves. It was Pickles who first broke when he saw Skwisgaar rub the few drops of pre-cum over Toki's tip.  
The drummer undid his pants and stripped himself completely naked from the waste down including shoes. Starting at the shaft he jerked as hard as he could as he watched the Europeans play in front of him.  
"Ready to works on me now?" Skwsigaar asked as he removed the final pieces of his clothing, including boots.  
Toki eagerly went and took Skwisgaar's length in his hand.  
"Nows just as yous would be playing with yourselfs you do unto me," Skwisgaar said.  
Toki's hand was shaking slightly, but he complied.  
Nathan was now undressing himself completely and following suit with Pickles. Murderface was humming louder and seemed to be bent over a bit as if sick to his stomach.  
"Ams I doing it right?" Toki asked and looked into Skwisgaar's light eyes.  
The blondes' eyes closed and he inhaled deep, answering only with a nod.  
"This is fucking brutal," Nathan said almost in a whisper.  
"What?" Pickles asked, "That we're watching two guys fuck or your hard on?"  
Nathan squeezed his cock harder as he pumped ignoring Pickles completely.  
"Mmmmmh," Skwisgaaar moaned, "Times for somethings new."  
"What's that be?" Toki asked.  
"Sucks it," the other man said simply.  
While Toki had some doubts, the air was thick was lust and desire, and the youngest Dethklok member couldn't resist. He licked his lips and went down on Skwisgaar's cock taking only the tip at first. Slowly, he sucked the bulbous top and slowly made his way down.

"F-faster," was all Skwisgaar could make out.  
Toki eagerly complied and took as much of Skwisgaar as he could.  
"F-Fuck…!" Nathan snapped through gritted teeth.  
Skwisgaar looked at the black haired man and smiled.  
"Yous wants to be sucked?"  
"I wanna be blown brutal," Nathan said huskily.  
It looked as if Skwisgaar was about to say something, but Pickles quickly rushed his mouth onto Nathan's thick erection.

"Murderface!" Skwisgaar called, "Yous stills out?"  
Murderface mumbled loudly for a moment.  
Skwisgaar shrugged as he instructed Toki to go faster.  
Pickles sucked Nathan as much as he could and took in as much as his mouth could handle. Nathan was big. No doubt about it.  
Both Pickles and Toki's heads bobbed up and down on the members of the long haired men.

Toki was sucking Skwisgaar as fast as he could manage when he felt a long fingered hand on his head.  
"Oh Toki," Skwisgaar moaned, "I ams goings to cum…!"  
The brown haired one wanted to ask if he should stop, but something in his mind told him to keep going. And that's what he did. Toki kept pace as he heard the blonde moan and squirm some. It wasn't long before the pleasurable wave of an orgasm overtook Skwisgaar and his hot cum shot straight into Toki's surrounding mouth. After licking clean all that he could, Toki arose from inside the Swede's lap.  
Meanwhile, Pickles was across from the two sucking on Nathan's cock while simultaneously pumping his own shaft.

"Oh fuck, Pickles," Nathan moaned.  
Pickles came off of Nathan for a moment and looked him square in the eyes. While rubbing the man's cock, Pickles said with a simple smile, "I can see why all the girls be wanting a piece of you."  
Nathan tried to hide a flattered smirk as Pickles went back to sucking.  
"Toki," Skwisgaar said rather gently.  
Skwisgaar opened his legs more and began to fondle his flaccid member.  
"Yous be wanting a fuck?"  
"Wow-wee," Toki said quietly as he looked between Skwisgaar's legs.  
Toki watched as Skwisgaar played and fondled himself to try and harden once more while Nathan was brought to the brink of ecstasy by Pickles. Nathan was loud when he was on the brink. It was almost like he wanted to last more eventually, his body gave and the oh-so relished sensation of pleasure washed over him like an ocean wave. Pickles took down all of Nathan's seed and arose just as Toki did before.  
Murderface, still with his back turned, was still mumbling.  
"Gaddammit, Murderface," Pickles, "Shut the feck up."  
"You shut the fuck up!" he retorted.  
Pickles lunged at the bassits back and pulled him down so his back was on the bed. There was no more hiding it. His gnarled member was as erect as anyones.  
"I thought you weren't having any part of this," Nathan said, a bit winded.  
"I'm- I'm not! I was just-"  
"Pleasurings yourselfs to us fucking," Skwisgaar said as he tugged at himself.  
"No, no it's not like that…!"  
Pickles was tired of his verbal fumbling and planned a deep French kiss on Murderface. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was lust, maybe it was just trying to fit in. Regardless; Murderface returned the passionate kiss.  
Bulging once more, Skwisgaar had Toki get his cock wet. Right before Toki had his first insertion, Skwisgaar licked at his rim and ran his fingers around the area. Urging Toki to relax, he helped the younger man slip onto his erection. Toki was emitting a sound of discomfort, but Skwisgaar urged Toki to relax. With his hands on Toki's hips, Skwisgaar very slowly moved Toki up and down. He could feel the entrance slowly open and widen to bring more pleasure to the receiver.

Pickles, meanwhile, was on top of Murderface tonguing him and jerking the bassists 'hog' smoothly and with rhythm. Nathan was still hungry and still buzzed. Toki was now enjoying his position on Skwisgaar and moaning loudly. The long, dark haired man was not to be left out. He crawled to Toki and undressed completely and hungrily took his shaft in his mouth.  
Nathan took all of Toki in his mouth while the man from Norway was pulled up then pushed down on top of the man from Sweden.

Pickles rubbed his own member against Murderface's regardless of the bassists strange facial expression. It was a strange mix of desire and confusion.

Pickles was the first to cum with Murderface not far behind. Both men dragged themselves up and laid on free space on Nathan's bed while Toki continued to be pleasured.

"Ohs God!" Toki exclaimed.  
Nathan's eyed looked up but his lips didn't leave Toki's cock. Toki didn't need to say it. When he finally came Nathan was ready and lapped up the warmth.

Rather than come inside Toki, Skwigaar had Toki lay down and the blonde released himself on his partners stomach.

By the time everyone was finished the men laid naked next to each other on Nathan's enormous bed of which sheets were branded with erotic energy. By this point the threat of an intruder was wiped from Dethklok's mind. It was just when the men were about to drift away when they heard knocking at the door and their agents voice saying it was all clear.  
Being the unofficial leader, it was Nathan who told Offdensen to fuck off leaving the men alone to their dreams and possibly later drunk escapades. 


End file.
